


1,2,3 Let's go!

by mommasboy



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Ponyboy perspective, Short, hinted relationship, some are 3rd pov since that's my most comfortable pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommasboy/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: Some short fluff done in multiple POV's





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad that there aren't a lot of fics for the outsiders the writer might be err but the characters and great even if some of them definitely are err too. But I have racists. Geez. Just to put it out there my favorite character is Sodapop, so...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god typo, is I HATE racist

I was over at Shepards, Dallas had gone there for some shizz, I didn’t what but he called me over. When I got there Tim Shepard was sitting in front of the house, he was smokin’. I walked up to him and ask where I could find Dally. He gave me a funny look and told me to look inside the second door, he _might_ be there. I didn’t know what this _might_ mean so I didn’t ask.

I followed the directions he gave and look for Dally there. He was there, Johnny was there also. They seem to be talking. I thought it was weird cause I was eavesdropping without mean’ to. But for some reason I didn’t move, not at all. It was like I couldn’t move. I looked at Johnny, the way he was looking up at Dally was somethin’ else man. His big black eyes just glistened and I couldn’t see Dally but he might’ve been as fascinated as I was. Johnny’s eyes were black, so black you couldn’t even see the pupils but they shone like jewelry against the sun. Like that thin silver chain, which I pretty much thought it was a necklace, Soda have, that he only wears in special occasion.

I asked him if he was going to wear it on his wedding but he just looked at Steve for a while and then glance back at me, shaking his head. “Nah.” He answered. I thought he looked pretty sad then, but I didn’t say nothin’. I always know when to not say nothin’.

Now looking at Johnny and Dallas talking so quietly that I couldn’t hear what they were saying. What are they talkin’ ‘bout? I wonder. Then Dallas pulled his hands out of his jeans pocket, and placed them on Johnny’s face, using his thumb to rub (fondly?) under his eyes and Johnny smiled so brightly I thought I was to go blind.

I might’ve looked a little weird standing in the hall peeking into the room, but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to see what they were going to do next, cause they were definitely going to do something. For some reason my heart was beating pretty fast in my chest. I wanted to see.

Dally was bending down and the blush on Johnnycake’s face made him look like a tomato, the really red ones Darrel would buy at the grocery store.

Then when something was going to happen, some guy that was in one of the gangs, I didn’t know him, but he brushed past me. No brushed is not the right word, more like bumped right into me. That ass, he disrupted it and I stumbled in the room.

“Ponyboy?” That was Johnny’s voice, he sounded surprised. I looked up. “Hey y’all, I was uh..”

The words died on my tongue and I might’ve as well died along with them because if looks could kill, well the look Dally was giving me right now…

“Sorry.” I said even though I didn’t really know why I said it.

Dally was still holding on to Johnny’s face, except now Johnny was holding on to his wrist. They were not movin’ or nothin’ they just stood there, lookin’ at me. I guess I’ve been staring cause Dally finally let go of Johnny’s face. Johnny looked like he was trying to hide his disappointment but I was used to it. I felt bad, I didn’t know why but I did.

“Sorry, I’ll leave.” I turned to leave but I was stopped by Dally, he patted my shoulder and gave me a look that basically said. ‘Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.’ But I already had it. I wasn’t gonna tell nobody, I ain’t that stupid. I already know that whatever happened in that room, it was there business. I nodded and walked out. When I was at the door I looked at the handle. “Lock the door next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We broke up."

Steve and Soda were chilling on Soda’s couch. 

“We broke up.” 

Steve turned his head to Soda quickly, not sure if he heard him right. 

Sodapop was not looking at him, instead he was looking at the floor, sadly.

“We broke up.” He repeated. 

He ain’t need to say her name, Steve already know there is one person he can be talking about. 

“Oh.” He answers after a pause. It’s all he can say. “Oh.” 

Sodapop bites his bottom lip harshly, eyes filling up with unshed tears, tears that he will never let fall. 

His pride seems to come before his sadness and he never wants Steve to see him so pathetic. 

“I never thought we would.” He chokes out. “I loved her.” 

Soda shakes his head. “I never thought we would.” 

He wants Steve to see him so pathetic. 

He wants Steve to hold him, comfort him. He’s selfish, it’s wrong, It’s selfish. He knowns. Yet. 

“I wanted to be with her, man, for the rest of my life.” He lets out a shaky breath.

Steve stays quiet. He stays in his place and watches. 

“Maybe,” Soda begins, voice cracking. “Maybe I didn’t want that as much as I thought.” 

He finally looks up at Steve, the fear evident in his eyes. 

A tear fall, silently. Steve watches, waiting. The stillness in the air, anxiety blooms in their chest. 

Another tear fall, Steve continues to watch. 

Soda’s breath falter, a sob wanting to force its way out. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Soda reaches for Steve, sliding next to him on the couch. 

“I don’t understand.” He whispers, voice heavy with feeling. 

He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and bury his face in it. 

He knows what he’s doing. Steve is done waiting. 

“I don’t get it either, Soda, but we’ll get it together right?” 

He wraps his hands around Soda and pulls him close. 

“We’ll get it together.” Soda echoes. He smiles into his place in Steve, their feelings can touch.

 

Certain things in life you don’t understand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while. I have no excuse.


End file.
